


Loki's Cupcake

by SolaraMoonset



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bad representation of fostercare, Complete, Exploding Cupcakes, Family Fluff - ish, Foster Care, Loki is a good guy, Not Canon Compliant, POV First Person, Sandwiches are awesome, Steve's a Father-ish, loki makes a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2020-11-07 21:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20823920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolaraMoonset/pseuds/SolaraMoonset
Summary: Rebekah, an orphan lost in the system gets a new chance for a home with the Avengers. Steve has no idea how to help a scared, timid, little girl, he was made guardian of. Enter Loki and his unique shenanigans to help bring this shy child out of her shell. Who knew exploding cupcakes could be funny?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TITLE: Loki's Cupcakes
> 
> CHAPTER NO. : 1 of 2
> 
> AUTHOR: Solaramoonset
> 
> ORIGINAL IMAGINE: Imagine Reader and Loki try to steal food from the kitchens and you almost make it successfully until Thor catches you both. You both wind up throwing some sweets at him and bolt, leaving him shaking his head annoyed but also amused at your antics. 
> 
> RATING: Everyone 
> 
> NOTES: Written on cell phone. Loosely based on the Imagine. Second chapter is 3rd person side stories, that are based off this story. Kinda like mini back stories.
> 
> DISCLIAMER: I own nothing.

At first I thought I'd be caught and punished. Taking food after hours had got me punished at every group home I'd ever been to. But that first night, I didn't see anyone. Nor did I meet anyone on the second or third nights. 

The fourth night was different. Someone else was in the kitchen when I got there. I was still as a statue as the adult eyed me. I'd never met this man before, but then again Mr. Rogers did say that other people lived here too. 

"I didn't know Stark allowed children in his precious tower." the stranger was angry, I had gotten good at reading anger from people. 

"Don't know... Stark." I whispered, my voice shaking. The stranger tilted his head.

"I am Loki of Asgard." He seemed to wait for something. When I didn't respond he glared. "And what is your name?" he hissed. Between the glare and hiss I was terrified. With a squeak I ran from the room, straight into a pair of legs. I shook as I looked up into Mr. Barnes' face. 

"Hey kid, hurry back to bed before Stevie notices." Mr. Barnes patted my head as I nodded and quickly walked to my new home.

=XOX=

It was a week before I tried sneaking out again. Just like the first night, I didn't meet anyone. Just before I made it back to my room, Loki stepped in my path. I jumped away from him. He winced at my jump.

"Little one, I behaved badly when we met. Here, take this... as an apology." Loki held out a cupcake with green and gold frosting. I shakily took the cupcake. I watched Loki, but didn't dare take a bite. I'd seen others beaten for eating sweets after hours. He slowly knelt in front of me.

"Its alright, you're not going to get in trouble. You can eat it." Loki encouraged. Slowly I raised the cupcake to my lips, Loki nodded at me as I took a nibble. I don't know if it was magic or something else, but that was the best cupcake I'd ever had. 

"Good night little one, and I am truly sorry for frightening you." Loki stood and started to walk away.

"Rebekah. My name is Rebekah. " I called out to him. He smiled at me. 

"Goodnight Rebekah."

The following night Mr. Barnes stayed over and caught me as I was sneaking out. With a raised eyebrow he pointed towards my room. I trudged away certain he would tell Mr. Rogers what I'd been up to, but he never did. 

Mr Rogers had to go away for work so I wound up staying with a very nice lady called Mrs. Potts. She showed up by the front door when I tried to sneak out that night. I think she might be a mind reader. 

Loki was there when Mr Rogers came to pick me up the next day. I'm not sure why but everyone was surprised when I waved at him and he waved back. That night when I set out, Loki was waiting for me.

"Tell me little Rebekah, shall we sneak to the kitchen and find some sweets?" Loki smirked at me. I knew it was wrong, but I smiled and nodded any way. Loki took my hand as we made our way to the kitchen.

"Dose the good Captain not feed you?" Loki asked when we were close to the kitchen. I stopped. Loki looked down at my wide eyes and sighed. He knelt in front of me.

"You will not be punished for speaking. Whatever else it may be, this tower is a safe place." I don't know why but I felt Loki really believed that. No place was safe for me though, the group homes taught me that.

"Mr. Rogers feeds me..." I answered. Loki raised an eyebrow. 

"But?"

"If I eat too much I'll be a burden." I looked to the floor. Loki chuckled and pat my head.

"Little one, have you seen how much Rodgers and Barnes can put away? Trust me, you are not a burden. Let's get some sandwiches with our sweets tonight, alright?" I nodded excitedly. 

“Sandwiches are my favorite food!” 

Loki asked me about the homes I had been in before, and how Mr. Rogers found me as he made food for us. I watched in awe as his magic had things floating through the air. Once our food was ready Loki held put his hand to me. 

"I believe I can find some cartoons on the Television to watch while we eat." Just as we were leaving, someone was entering; a towering wall of muscle. I squeaked and hid behind Loki.

"Oh no it's the dreaded Older Brother! We must throw sweets at it of we are to escape!" Loki was so over-dramatic I started giggling. 

"Brother what are yo-" My giggles turned into full blown laughter as a cupcake hit Thor's face. Thor wiped the cupcake away and turned his surprised gaze to me.

"Hello there, small one. I am Thor." He gave me a giant smile. Loki handed me a cupcake. I didn't want ot throw it at an adult so I gently held it up to Thor. "Thank You." he said as he took it. The moment he took a bite, the cupcake exploded in his face. I shrieked with laughter as Loki took my hand and pulled me from the kitchen. He continued to throw exploding cupcakes at Thor as we made our way down the hall. 

When we entered the common room, I noticed a dark shape in the corner and my laughter stooped. I went back to hiding behind Loki.

"Barnes the irony of our situation is not lost on me. Stop scaring Rebekah" Loki kept me behind him until Mr. Barnes relaxed. Slowly he came towards us. 

"Sorry kid."

"Rebekah, why don't you give Barnes a cupcake. This one is special." Loki handed me a cupcake. It looked like all the others. I inched out to stand by Mr. Barnes, holding up Loki's special cupcake. Mr. Barnes took it. As soon as his fingers touched the cupcake, frosting exploded all around us and into the room. I began laughing again and twirling in the frosted room. 

"Tony's gonna kill you for this."

"It's worth it to hear her laugh."

"Stevie should see this, she's been so timid and shy, he doesn't know what to do." I tuned the adults out after that, nibbling on the sandwich Loki made me. By the time I was finished with my sandwich and done playing in the frosting, the sun had begun to rise. 

"What happened in here?" I spun as I heard Mr Rogers voice. He didn't look or sound angry so I bounded over to him.

"Mr. Loki made cupcakes explode!" I smiled up at him holding up one of the few remaining sweets. He looked shocked but took it anyway. Just like Thor's cupcake, this one didn't explode until Mr. Rogers took a bit. I laughed so hard I fell over. Mr Rogers looked down at me, giving me the brightest smile I had ever seen. 

"I think we should thank Loki, don't you?"

“THANK THAT MENENCE? NEVER!! LOOK AT WHAT HE DID!” The bellow had me jumping and running from the room. 

“Dammit Tony!” was the last thing I heard. Now Mr. Rogers sounded mad. I'm not sure how much time had past, but soon I heard Loki's voice calling for me. A moment later and Mr. Barnes' voice called out too. I slid out of the cubbie I had found and made my way to the voices. Loki and Mr. Barnes seemed to be alone. 

“Rebekah, honey, come one out it's ok. You're not in any trouble.” Mr. Barnes called again.

“But I got Mr. Loki in trouble.” my voice was soft as I half hid behind the corner. 

“No little one, you didn't. Come here. It's all right.”Loki held out his hand to me. I stared at it a moment.

“Mr. Rogers is mad.” I moved further behind the corner.

“He's mad at Tony, not at you. Not for something like this. He's making lunch right now. Hoe does ham sandwiches sound?”

“Sandwiches?” I asked cautiously.

“Yep. With lettuces and tomato.” Mr. Barnes nodded. I took Loki's hand. And looked up into his eyes.

“Are you sure, about what you said earlier? I'm not a burden?” I whispered. I didn't notice Mr. Barnes stiffen at my whisper.

“Oh I'm sure. I've seen the captain eat. If he even thinks to make a comment I'll just remind him how much he eats.” Loki winked at me, smiling gently. We walked in silence until the apartment. I know Mr. Barnes said Mr. Rogers wasn't mad at me, but I was still shaking at the door. Loki never once let go of my hand.

“Hey punk, those sandwiches ready yet? We got a hungry group here.” Mr Barnes called going first. Loki waited until I was ready and then we went in. Mr. Rogers smiled at me. He placed half a sandwich at my spot on the table. I sat and nibbled at my food. After a glance at Loki who smiled and nodded, I dug in. Mr. Rogers and Mr. Barnes talked quietly as I finished my sandwich. I looked at my plate then back at Loki who once again smiled and nodded. 

“Mr. Rogers?” I asked softly. Both men stopped talking and looked at me. “May I have some more?” both stared at me for a moment. I shrank back thinking maybe Loki was wrong. 

“Yea! Absolutely!” Mr Rogers jumped up and quickly got me more food. He had the biggest grin on his face. He set the plate down in front of me. “ You can have as much as you want.” I smiled at him. That's when I started to believe what Loki said about the tower, that is was a safe place, might actually be true. I could ask for more food and not get in trouble. I could have sweets, it was ok. I could play and laugh, and the people here seemed relieved by it. Maybe just maybe, I was finally home. 

**END**


	2. Side Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are little side stories about what the others saw and did. it's not so much a new chapter as it is a different view of the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter one was first person, this is third person.

**– Side stories -**

Steve looked around the old neighborhood. He had grown up here, but everything had changed. Little mom and pop shops changed into chain stores, some buildings gone completely; the Brooklyn he knew was long gone. It was time for him to say goodbye to the past. As he was passing an alleyway, a whimper caught his attention. Dangling from a fourth story window, was a little girl, and she looked terrified.  
  
“Hang on doll, I'll get you down.” He was up the fire escape and at the window in a flash. He bulked at what he found. That little girl was tied to a rope hanging from the window. Someone purposely tied her up and let her hang. Steve took the girls arm,she was shaking.  
  
“Doll, this might be a little scary for a moment. You aren't going to fall, but I have to cut the rope. It might feel like you're falling but I got you. Ok? Ready, one two-” Steve cut the rope. He grabbed her tight as she began to fall. Pulling her into his chest, he noticed her shaking getting worse. “Let's take you home ok?” The girl didn't respond. Steve gently carried her down the fire escape and entered the building. A balding man was checking his mail and notice the girl in his arms.  
  
“I wouldn't be bringing Rebekah back, Johnson's not a good foster father, you might wanna just take her to the police and send them to investigate. Children's services works too slow.” The man turned and walked away. Steve looked at the little girl in shock.  
  
“Did you foster father put you out the window?” Steve asked gently. The girl's eyes widened and she gave the barest nod then winced. “Alright. You're coming home with me.” Steve held her close as he made his way back to the tower. He didn't stop until he was in his apartment. He set her down on the couch and pulled out his phone, ignoring the curious glance Bucky shot him.  
  
“Hey Pepper, I might have just accidentally kidnapped a foster kid. I need some advice, and can I get a meeting with legal?”  
  
“Steve get up to my office now.” Even Bucky heard Pepper's voice through the phone.  
  
“Rebekah, I've got to go out for a bit, this is Bucky Barnes. If you need anything just let him know ok? I'll be back as soon as I can.” Steve pointed over at Bucky. The girl looked back and forth between them for a moment. Once Steve left, Bucky and Rebekah just looked at each other. No mater what he said, Rebekah wouldn't talk to him. It took four hours for Steve to come back. Rebekah had stayed silent the entire time.  
  
“So what's going on pal?” Bucky asked. Steve rubbed the back of his neck.  
  
“Well, … I'm a foster dad now?”  
  
“Are you asking me or telling me? What's going on?” At Bucky's loud exclamation,Rebekah disappeared down the hallway.  
  
“Long story short, her name is Rebekah, she been in several abusive foster and group homes. Until the state can find a suitable place for her, the avengers are her legal guardians. Pepper thought it best she stay here with me and meet everyone slowly. Bucky what am I gonna do?”  
  
“You're gonna go in there, and help a scared little girl. I'm gonna go apologize for scaring her and we are going to take this one day at a time.”

  


**=XOX=**

  


Steve knew Rebekah wasn't eating enough at meals, but he didn't know how to get her to eat more. Bucky was the one who realized she was sneaking out at night, to get food. They decided as long as she wasn't causing mischief, they'd let her continue her nightly wondering. Bucky of course followed to make sure she stayed safe. Steve still hadn't masted following someone like Bucky had.  
  
By Bucky's estimate, it was the fourth night Rebekah had snuck out when something happened; it wasn't even something she did.  
  
"I didn't know Stark allowed children in his precious tower." That was Loki. Bucky hurried to the kitchen. Loki was in one of his moods and whoever crossed his path, would take the brunt of his anger. Bucky couldn't let Rebekah taken the brunt of Loki's anger.  
  
"Don't know... Stark." Rebekah's voice was shaking; she was scared already.  
  
"I am Loki of Asgard." Loki waited, Bucky knew Rebekah wouldn't respond,she was too scared. He stepped up behind her. "And what is your name?" Loki hissed. Rebekah squeaked and ran into Bucky's legs as she tried to get away. Her terror filled eyes looked up into Bucky's face.  
  
"Hey kid, hurry back to bed before Stevie notices." Bucky patted her head gently and let her pass. He listened as she hurried down the hallway. When he was sure she was out of earshot he turned on Loki.  
  
“I knew you could be a real bastard but that? Terrifying a child? What was the fucking point? That little girl has been sent from abusive home to abusive home. Raised voices have her running for cover. And you, you think its a great time to purposely scare her? In the middle of the fucking night? What the fuck is your issue?” Bucky pushed Loki up against the wall. The god sneered at him.  
  
“What does she matter?” Loki pushed passed Bucky and stalked away down the hall. Bucky pushed his hand through his hair. Steve was going to murder Loki when he found out.  
  
Two nights later while Bucky was following Rebekah, Loki made another appearance. Bucky hurried closer to kick the god away when Loki did the unexpected.  
  
"Little one, I behaved badly when we met. Here, take this... as an apology." Loki held a cupcake out to Rebekah. She took it but didn't eat it, just kinda of stared at it.  
  
"Its alright, you're not going to get in trouble. You can eat it." Loki encouraged. Slowly she raised the cupcake to her lips, Loki nodded and she took a nibble. One bite was all it took, her eyes went wide and she scarfed downed the cupcake.  
  
"Good night little one, and I am truly sorry for frightening you." Loki stood and started to walk away.  
  
"Rebekah My name is Rebekah " she called out to him. He smiled at her.  
  
"Goodnight Rebekah". No words passed between Loki and Bucky. Bucky was worried about Loki's action. Was he really apologizing? Was this just a scheme? The following night, Bucky stayed over at Steve's and shooed Rebekah back to her room. He couldn't guarantee her safety with Loki. So for the time being he'd keep them apart. The next day he was sent on a mission with Steve and Loki.

  


**=XOX=**

  


“Pepper please! I have a mission.” Steve begged. Pepper sighed.  
  
“Steve, I work fourteen hour days, how am I supposed to watch her?” Pepper knew deep down, there wasn't really anyone else he could ask.  
  
“Take one day off, please. She hasn't meet anyone besides Bucky and she's still scared of me. I can't leave her with any of the guys. I can't get a hold of Natasha.” Pepper pinched the bridge of her nose, mentally calculating how to shift her schedule.  
  
“Alright Steve, Rebekah can stay with me until you get back. Is there anything I should know?”  
  
“She's terrified of men. She seems to tolerate me and Bucky, but she's still scared of us. She doesn't eat a lot. No matter what I've tried. She sneaks out at night. Bucky followed her to the common room. She's been sneaking food when she thinks no one's around. The quieter she is, the more scared. Also if her fear becomes too much she runs and hides in the smallest place she can find.” Steve rubbed the back of his neck. Pepper closed her eyes and took a deep breath before answering Steve.  
  
“I see. So just me, no Tony. When does she see a therapist?” Pepper knew the girl didn't, but maybe it was time to make Steve realize he was in over his head. She needed more help than what Steve could give her.  
  
“Uh.. I haven't set one up yet?”  
  
“Bring Rebekah here so you can go to your mission Steve.” Pepper used her disappointed voice. Steve winced and nodded. He was back in her office within ten minuets.  
  
“ Rebekah this is Ms. Potts. I have to leave for work and won't be back until tomorrow. Ms. Potts is gonna watch you while ism away. Ok?”  
  
“Yes, Mr. Rogers.” Steve gave her an awkward pat on the head and left.  
  
“Rebekah, I have to finish up a few things then we can get out of here. Do you want to draw a picture while I hurry up?” Pepper smiled at the little girl. Rebekah eyed her before nodding slowly. Pepper handed her a few blank sheets of paper and a pen. Rebekah went to the coffee table. Pepper quickly typed two emails, one with instructions for her PAs, and the second to Tony explaining what was going on. When she looked up Rebekah was bent over the paper. She typed a quick protocol for FRIDAY to alert her if Rebekah got up in the middle of the night.  
  
“Alright Rebekah, I'm finished. Are you ready to go?” Rebekah jumped up and hurried over.  
  
“Yes, Ms. Potts.” Pepper spied the drawing and reached down to pic it up. It was a view of the city from her office window. The detail was incredible. It looked like a piece from an adult, not a child.  
  
“This is beautiful. May I keep it?”  
  
“Yes, Ms. Potts.”  
  
“ Rebekah, you can call me Pepper if you want. Since it's just us tonight, would you like to get a pizza?” Pepper smiled at Rebekah but Rebekah's eyes grew wide and she shook her head almost violently. “Ok, ok no pizza. What about grilled cheese sandwiches?” Rebekah smiled and nodded. Taking her hand Pepper led her to the pent house. Pepper watch as Rebekah nibbled on half a grilled cheese sandwich. The situation was worse than she thought. Rebekah gave her no trouble when Pepper said it was bed time. In fact, Pepper was surprised when FRIDAY alerted her that Rebekah was headed to the front door.  
  
“Hello Rebekah, did you need something?” Pepper smiled gently at Rebekah. Rebekah had jumped at the sound of her voice. Turning slowly Rebekah eyed the floor.  
  
“No Ms. Potts”  
  
“Lets go back to bed then.” Pepper held out her hand. Rebekah took it gingerly, shaking. Pepper made sure her voice and touches were soft as she put Rebekah back in bed.  
  
The next morning, Pepper and Rebekah were waiting in the common room as Steve, Bucky and Loki came in. Rebekah calmly took Steve's hand and waved at Loki. Loki, waved back. For a moment no one moved. Loki broke the spell by heading off. Steve shook his head and headed to his rooms.

  


**=XOX=**

  


Loki leaned against the wall and waited for Rebekah to appear. Despite what he said that first night, and despite what the other tower residents thought of him, he really did care for the girl. He saw bits of his own miserable childhood when he saw her. And he wanted to help her. "Tell me little Rebekah, shall we sneak to the kitchen and find some sweets?" Loki smirked as he saw Rebekah enter the hallway. She smiled and nodded at him. Loki took her hand and led the way to the kitchen. Something seemed wrong to Loki. Why was the girl sneaking out to steal food?  
  
"Dose the good Captain not feed you?" Loki asked suddenly. Rebekah stopped. Loki looked down at her wide eyes and knelt in front of her."You will not be punished for speaking. Whatever else it may be, this tower is a safe place." Loki watch as Rebekah thought over his words.  
  
"Mr. Rogers feeds me..." Loki waited but Rebekah didn't finish her thought. He needed to probe gently so he wouldn't scare her more.  
  
"But?" he asked softly.  
  
"If I eat too much I'll be a burden." Loki chuckled at the thought. Captain Rogers and Sargent Barnes regularly ate more than him. An amazing feat considering that they were human.  
  
"Little one, have you seen how much Rodgers and Barnes can put away? Trust me, you are not a burden. Let's get some sandwiches with our sweets tonight, alright?" Loki knew he had to get some real food in her or the sweets would make her sick. He hoped she liked sandwiches, it was the only midgardian thing he knew how to make.  
  
“Sandwiches are my favorite food!” Rebekah's eyes were bright as she smiled up at him. He could practically feel her vibrate with excitement. She wasn't lying, she truly loved sandwiches. Loki took her hand again and led into the kitchen  
.  
“will you tell me about these things called group homes? What were they like? How was it you came to be with the Captain?” Loki kept his soft tones. He made sure to use his seidr to summon items to them. Her wonder kept her fear at bay, and she answered all of his questions. He kept his anger hidden as she told him about her past. He could tell she wasn't telling him everything. But what she did tell him, what she obvious felt was normal, was horrible. Her childhood was nothing short of torture. It was in that moment that Loki vowed to himself to protect and watched over the child. She may not have been his daughter, but she would be treated as a princess. He would see to that.  
  
“I believe I can find some cartoons on the Television to watch while we eat.” Loki held his hand out to Rebekah. She grabbed it without hesitation. Just as they turned to the doorway Thor lumbered in. Loki felt Rebekah tense before hiding behind him. Loki was happy she trusted him enough to protect her but how to get her over her fear of new people. A crazy idea popped into Loki's head. When he was a child, his mother used sweets and over the top theatrics to distract him. That might just work here.  
  
"Oh no it's the dreaded Older Brother! We must throw sweets at it of we are to escape!" Loki made sure his moments and tone were exaggerated. Rebekah giggled softly behind him; his idea was working. Now for a little bit of fun at his brother's expense.  
  
"Brother what are yo-" was all Thor was able to get out before a cupcake smashed into his face. Rebekah's laughter bounced around the room. Thor stiffened before wiping the cupcake from his face. Loki doubted is anyone else would have noticed his brother's shock at hearing a child's laughter. Thor turned to Rebekah, and moved ever so slowly.  
  
"Hello there, small one. I am Thor." He gave her a gigantic smile. Rebekah didn't move. Loki handed her a cupcake. Which she gently held it up to Thor. "Thank You." he said as he took it. When nothing happened at his touch, he took the cupcake to his mouth and took a bite. The moment his lips touched the cupcake, it exploded in his face. Rebekah shirked with laughter. Loki grabbed her hand and ran down the hall continuing to throw cupcakes at Thor. It was debatable if Thor would follow them or not.  
  
IT would seem, Thor wouldn't follow them, but they had bigger problems at the moment. Barnes was in the living room and if his rigid posture was any indication, the soldier was close to the surface. Rebekah noticed him seconds after Loki did. Her laughter stopped and she hid behind him again. Her little hand grabbed the back of his pant leg.  
  
"Barnes the irony of our situation is not lost on me. Stop scaring Rebekah" Loki kept Rebekah behind him. Barnes had tried to warn him off the first night he had met Rebekah and now here Loki was protecting her from Barnes Barnes made his way over to them, with each step a little more of the tension leaked out of Barnes Ever so slowly, he knelt in front of Loki, never once looking at the trickster, his entire focus was on Rebekah.  
  
"Sorry kid." Rebekah peeked her head out at him. An idea twisted in Loki's mind. He hoped it would bring her laughter out again.  
  
"Rebekah, why don't you give Barnes a cupcake. This one is special." Loki handed her a cupcake. It looked like all the others. Rebekah inched out to stand by Barnes, holding up Loki's special cupcake. Barnes, like the innocent fool he was, took it. Loki smirked. As soon as Barnes' fingers touched the cupcake, frosting exploded all around the room. Every piece of furniture, every bit of space on the walls, everything as covered. Rebekah began laughing and twirling in the frosted room. He face filled with so much joy, even Loki's smirk turned into an honest smile.  
  
"Tony's gonna kill you for this." Barnes leaned in. Loki had no doubt if tony ever found out he would make Loki's life as miserable as possible of the foreseeable future.  
  
"It's worth it to hear her laugh." Loki was a but surprised that he actually meant it. He would willing face Tony's wrath just to make that little girl smile.  
  
"Stevie should see this, she's been so timid and shy, he doesn't know what to do." Barnes stated. Loki looked at him shocked. How could they have not seen how easy it was? Could the two soldiers be so hopeless?  
  
“Earn her trust, then he will get to see this. But if you lose that trust, you'll hurt her more than an of these foster parents.” Loki couldn't help but sneer at the term. The people supposed to look after Rebekah had not been worthy of the term parent. Barnes nodded in understanding. The two watched Rebekah go back and forth between eating and plating. Loki made sure, they never ran out of sandwiches or cupcakes. By the time she seemed to be getting tiered, the sun was rising.  
  
"What happened in here?" Rogers entered the room, confusion on his face and in his demeanor. Rebekah glanced at him before bounding over. Loki envied her energy.  
  
"Mr. Loki made cupcakes explode!" She smiled up at him holding up one of the few remaining sweets. Rogers was stunned by her smile, and automatically took the cupcake. With and smirk and a wiggle of a few fingers, Loki was sure Rogers would get to hear Rebekah laugh. Nothing happened until Rogers took a bit, then the cupcake exploded in his face. Cake bits and frosting coated his face and hair. Rebekah fell to the ground laughing. Loki quietly chuckled. Rogers looked down at Rebekah almost reverently, giving her the brightest smile. Loki knew from that look, Rogers would not let Rebekah go back into the foster care system. Rogers had a daughter he would protect with a ferociousness that few ever saw from the good captain. Loki smiled to himself. He would stick around to help out, but now he knew Rebekah was safe, and she finally had a home.  
  
"I think we should thank Loki, don't you?" Rogers held a hand out to Rebekah.  
  
“THANK THAT MENENCE? NEVER!! LOOK AT WHAT HE DID!” Tony bellowed. No one had notice him enter the room, but he had apparently seen enough. Rebekah ran from the room, pure terror on her face at Tony's outburst. Rogers turned his gaze to Tony. Barnes stepped between them.  
  
“Easy punk.” Barnes's voice was soft.  
  
“Dammit Tony! She was just starting to relax. She was smiling. What the fuck is wrong with you?” Rogers glared at Tony. For a moment no one moved. Steve Rogers, the one who told everyone to watch their language, just cursed. Loki waved his hand and the room was once more pristine.  
  
“While you two settle this, I believe I will go find Rebekah” Tony grabbed Loki's arm as he tried to leave.  
  
“You're not going anywhere. I know the kids got issues but you can't destroy the tower to make her smile.” Loki looked from Tony's hand up to his face.  
  
“Your precious tower is fine. Look around you. As far as issues go, ask FRIDAY to play our conversation in the kitchen last night Stark. Rebekah never lied, but she never told everything either. That child has lived in hell her entire life. Everything about adults scare her, she knows how to read anger better than any I've ever known and she hides when she sees it. For a few brief moments that child was able to be a child and you, you had to ruin it. For what? A magical mess that is gone as easily as it is made?” Loki sneered and towered over tony.  
  
“I know you aren't good with people, especially kids, but try to remember, this kid, has never had the chance to be a kid. Her entire life has been fear after fear. You want to yell and scream? Fine do so, but at least ask Rebekah to leave the room first. Tell her you aren't mad at her but you need to yell at Loki, or me, or whoever. She may not believe you, but she'll leave to room. You have to be so gentle with her.” Rogers looked sad at the end of his speech. Tony let go of Loki and looked down.  
  
“Pepper told me I had to treat her like she might break. She showed me the reports, the child abuse charges, the neglect, the hospital visits. I read it all. I'm sorry.” Tony rubbed his hand over his face. “Maybe after I don't scare her you can bring down to the lab to meet the bots. Kids love robots right?” Loki rolled his eyes as he walked away. Steve sighed.  
  
“yeah Tony, I think so. We have to set up some ground rules or protocols or something to keep Rebekah safe. She needs to heal and we need to make this tower a safe place for her. I thought maybe a room or something but Doctor Willis suggest the whole tower. Teacher her she's safe everywhere. Please Tony, we have to help her.” Tony met Steve's gaze and nodded.  
  
“Alright. Lets make this place safe. FRIDAY, lets start the Rebekah Protocols. What do we do to keep her safe Rogers?”

  


**=XOX=**

  


For an hour Loki searched the tower. Barnes had silently joined him. Together the walked the halls. Neither thought to ask FRIDAY where Rebekah was. “Little Rebekah? It's safe!” He called. He was really starting to get worried.  
  
“Come on sweet heart, it's just me and Loki.” Barnes called out. They stooped as they heard a shuffle just around the next corner. Rebekah's head slowly peaked around the corner. “Rebekah, honey, come one out it's ok. You're not in any trouble.” Barnes called out to her.  
  
“But I got Mr. Loki in trouble.” Rebekah slid back towards the corner.  
  
“No little one, you didn't. Come here. It's all right.” Loki held out his hand to her. For a moment Loki wasn't sure she was going to take it, she still looked so scared.  
  
“Mr. Rogers is mad.” She almost disappeared around the corner.  
  
“He's mad at Tony, not at you. Not for something like this. He's making lunch right now. Hoe does ham sandwiches sound?” Barnes took a step forward. Loki could read his desperation.  
  
“Sandwiches?” Rebekah came back towards them.  
  
“Yep. With lettuces and tomato.” Barnes nodded. Rebekah look at them before taking Loki's hand. She looked up into his eyes.  
  
“Are you sure, about what you said earlier? I'm not a burden?” she whispered. Barnes stiffen at her whisper. He watched Loki closely.  
  
“Oh I'm sure. I've seen the captain eat. If he even thinks to make a comment I'll just remind him how much he eats.” Loki winked at her, smiling gently. Barnes slowly t out a breath. It seemed Rebekah was reassured by Loki's answer. They walked in silence to the captain's apartment, Rebekah shaking the closer they got. Loki made sure he held her hand the entire way. He would give her this same bit of strength.  
  
“Hey punk, those sandwiches ready yet? We got a hungry group here.” Barnes called going first. Loki could tell he was giving Rebekah time. He would wait right there with her until she was ready. With a deep breath She went in. the Captain smiled softy at her and placed half a sandwich at the table. she sat and nibbled. She kept stealing glancing at Loki, as if to make sure, it was really ok to eat. Before he knew it, Rebekah had eaten her half sandwich and was glancing at him again. Loki smiled at her and nodded.  
  
“Mr. Rogers?” she called softly. Barnes and the Captain had been talking quietly. Both stopped and looked at her. “May I have some more?” nothing happened and Loki reached for his daggers. Rebekah started to shrink back from the stunned expression the Captain wore.  
  
“Yea! Absolutely!” the Captain jumped up and quickly got her another sandwich. He had the biggest grin on his face. “ You can have as much as you want.” Rebekah looked up stunned before breaking into the biggest smile. Loki knew that was the moment she finally began to trust the Captain.  
  
"Oh! Before I forget, Peppper mentioned you liked to draw. you can use any of my sketch pads and pencils until we get you some of your own, ok?" Loki will never forget the look of pure wonder the Captain's words caused.

  


**=XOX=**

  


Two weeks later Tony woke in his lab. Something was off but he couldn't figure out what it was. Shaking his head at his paranoia, he went up to the common room for coffee. He heard her laughing long before the could see her. He didn't want to scare the kid again, but if he was going to do anything close to function, he needed coffee. Slowly, he entered the room trying to remain unnoticed. The laughing continued so he assumed he'd been able to slip past. As he finally got a sip of his coffee, he heard a familiar woosh and click sound. He turned to take a better look at the room. Rogers and Barnes were no were in sight, but Dum-E and U were. His bots were out of the lab! That's what had been off. He watched in amazement as Rebekah ran between the bots, tapping U.  
  
“Tag!” she giggled. Tony cocked his head to the side. What was going on? U reached out and slapped Dum-E. Rebekah laughed hysterically. Every so gently, Dum-E booped Rebekah's nose.  
  
“I'm it! I'm it!” she cheered and began racing through the bots again. A hand clapped him on the back as Steve came up beside him.  
  
“I guess you were right Tony, kids love robots.”

  


**END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, did you like the little extra side stories?

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter two, will be posted in about a week. Review please.


End file.
